memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Impulse (episode)
After finding the drifting hull of a Vulcan cruiser inside an asteroid field, Captain Archer and his crew are surprised to find Vulcans "alive" on it. When they are stranded there, they must find out what happened to the crew before T'Pol succumbs to the same fate. Summary Teaser Archer is carrying T'Pol's body into sickbay. "She's coming to!" he shouts to Phlox. As they place her on the biobed, they restrain her, just as she regains consciousness. She briefly strangles Archer and threatens to kill, calling him a liar when he says they are not trying to hurt her. Phlox applies the last restraint as T'Pol lets out an ear-splitting scream... Act One Phlox tries to sedate T'Pol, who thinks the doctor is trying to kill her, like they "killed the others". Archer holds her head still as T'Pol calls them murderers and Phlox applies the sedative. T'Pol struggles briefly, but the sedative takes effect, as Phlox sends the biobed into the imaging chamber. :One Day Earlier and Archer are in the command center. Tucker says that he has been talking with , who is worried about the crew's morale and their lack of meals. He recommends they re-introduce movie night again, but Archer says there'll be plenty of time for movies after the Xindi mission. Tucker says it is either that or Phlox will have to start medicating the crew. Archer asks what he has in mind. "A comedy," Tucker replies, as T'Pol enters. She says she would have helped the two men with their work, but Archer didn't want to get her out of bed too early. "Besides, our resident insomniac was looking for something to do." Tucker asks T'Pol if she is doing anything on Tuesday night. She guesses that it is movie night. Hoshi Sato contacts them from the bridge. She has picked up an automated distress call – it is Vulcan. They have had no response to hails. On the bridge, T'Pol recognizes the transponder frequency. It is from the Vulcan cruiser Seleya, a ship that entered the Expanse nine months previously. They set a course. arrives at the coordinates, finding an asteroid field affected by spatial anomalies. With their paths so unpredictable, Archer guesses that Enterprise will be too big to go in. Tucker finds out the reason the Seleya is there – the asteroids are loaded with trellium ore. Archer asks Sato to wake up Malcolm Reed, and send him to the launch bay. He then asks Tucker to get some of the ore. He and T'Pol then leave the bridge. In the asteroid field, Archer is piloting the manually. MACO F. Hawkins makes up the fourth member of their away team. Two of the asteroids collide, sending bits of rubble on to the hull of the small craft. Reed says they may need a fresh coat of paint when they return. T'Pol offers to take the helm. "Maybe on the way back," Archer replies. He then finds out from T'Pol that she served on the Seleya for over a year, as a deputy science officer under Voris. It was her last assignment before joining the Vulcan consulate on Earth. The Seleya was charting the thermobaric perimeter when they reported being caught in a subspace eddy. They were eventually pulled in to the Expanse, and were never heard from them again. The Vaankara was sent to find them. "You already know what happened to that crew," says T'Pol. Tucker and Travis Mayweather are transporting some of the smaller asteroids on to the ship, in an attempt to get some trellium. Tucker aims for something bigger, but as they energize transporters, an anomaly passes over it, and the transporter circuits become fused. The asteroid dematerializes, then rematerializes as small pieces, practically phased in to the transporter alcove. Mayweather says that with transporters down, he can land on one of the asteroids in a shuttlepod, even though it is risky. Tucker looks back to the transporter. "This'll be a new one for the maintenance crew," he says, before leaving with Mayweather. arrives at the Vulcan cruiser, which has taken quite a beating. Main power is off-line, life support is at a minimum, and T'Pol detects bio-signs. Archer tries to contact them, but again gets no response. They dock at the starboard docking port. Reed is the first one on board, followed by Archer, T'Pol and Hawkins. Reed discovers a smattering of a blue compound on a bulkhead, and finds out that it is trellium. T'Pol's scanner picks up some biosigns on their deck, but it can't isolate them. They split into pairs. Reed and Hawkins go starboard. They find Vulcan blood on another bulkhead, next to a computer terminal. Archer and T'Pol hear a knocking, and head towards a jammed door. Picking up a single biosign, T'Pol tries the override to the door's control panel and succeeds. When the door opens, a Vulcan, with a deteriorated and sickly appearance wielding a blunt weapon, nearly striking T'Pol. Archer wrestles him to the ground, where the Vulcan crewman scratches his face. Now standing up, T'Pol shoots him, but he does not fall to the ground. Next she kicks him, before Archer downs him with another shot. Act Two T'Pol is leaning against the door, recovering from the shock. As they start moving the Vulcan crewman to the shuttlepod, two more crewmen wielding the same weapons walk towards them. Again, it takes two phase-pistol shots to down them. Archer contacts Reed, who has not run into anyone yet. As soon as they stop talking, Reed and Hawkins are attacked. Hawkins is downed, while Reed keeps firing at the Vulcans heading towards them. Eventually getting up, Hawkins uses his stun baton to defend himself, as Reed himself is attacked. One of the Vulcans puts his weapon around Reed's neck, intent on strangling him, but he is saved by Archer, who shoots the Vulcan down. More Vulcans are converging on their position, so Archer suggests they retreat, as the other Vulcans begin to rise. Hawkins sets his weapon to kill, which T'Pol notices. T'Pol, then Archer, order him to switch back to stun, as there is still a chance the Vulcans could be rescued. The team get back to the docking port, but they are blocked by two Vulcans, who just stand there, staring coldly and almost hatefully at them. Archer tries to talk to them, but they seal the hatch, giving them no access to the shuttlepod. The rear door opens, revealing three Vulcans, one of them being armed a welding tool and firing at point blank range. They are downed by several shots, as even more crewmen approach. The team moves away from the area, up a ladder leading to the next deck. Archer is the last one to go up, and the Vulcans grab him as he climbs. Fighting them off, he gets up the ladder and closes the hatch. The Vulcans on the other side begin banging. Archer tries to contact Enterprise, to no avail. T'Pol believes they can contact Enterprise from the bridge if their com system is intact, but there is one slight problem – the bridge is seven decks above them. If the whole crew is still alive, there will be 147 Vulcans on board. Malcolm suggests using one of the Vulcan shuttles, but the bay has decompressed. The four bulkheads leading to their own shuttle have been sealed. They decide to press on. As Hawkins is badly injured, they decide to go to the Seleya s sickbay, which is just two decks up. T'Pol tells Archer that she may be succumbing to the same thing that is affecting the Vulcan crew, so Archer tells her he'll get her out of there as soon as possible. Tucker and Mayweather are in Shuttlepod 2, looking for a large asteroid with plenty of trellium near the surface. "There isn't a flat spot much bigger than my quarters," says Mayweather, but Tucker gives him the choice. He takes the opportunity. Hitting a small outcropping and then skidding to a halt, Mayweather asks the chief engineer not to write up that particular landing in his log. "Are you kidding?" he replies. "I'm gonna recommend they give you a medal." They set out. Archer and his team have reached the Seleya s sickbay. They are almost surprised when yet another Vulcan jumps down from above, but Reed has it covered, shooting the man before he hits the floor. As Reed patches up Hawkins' wound, Archer asks about the man lying in the isolation pod. T'Pol is slowly losing her grip on her emotional control. She tells Archer that the man on the biobed is called Solin, and that he is the chief engineer. When T'Pol asks him questions, he doesn't answer, but only struggles to break free from his restraints. She eventually shouts at him, causing her to recoil when Solin again doesn't answer. She knows that she is losing control and believes that it is too late to save her. Archer reassures her, and with a steady hand on her shoulder, calms her down enough to continue. Moving through an access tube, T'Pol struggles to keep moving. When they come out, they find a lot of debris blocking their way. Archer and Reed squeeze through, telling Hawkins to look after T'Pol, while they proceed towards engineering and the two biosigns they have just picked up. Hawkins gives T'Pol some water, before apologizing for his earlier actions. He asks how the crew could have become so violent when they don't have emotions. T'Pol corrects him on a common misconception – they do have emotions, but they are kept suppressed and under control. She relates Vulcan's past to their present situation. Vulcans used to be extremely violent, and they nearly destroyed themselves. Archer and Reed go through the access tube next to engineering, but as they open the hatch... there is no-one there. Archer climbs out, before being promptly attacked by two Vulcans who had hidden themselves at the side. Reed takes one out with his particle rifle, and Archer punches the other one. Calling T'Pol and Hawkins to them, they continue. On one of the asteroids, Tucker and Mayweather have collected a whole box with trellium ore. Mayweather remembers about the "accident" that Tucker and T'Pol had in the lab while trying to synthesize trellium-D. Suddenly, the asteroid shakes as a spatial anomaly strikes. Sato contacts them to tell them that the asteroid has changed course and is headed into a denser area of the field. They look up as they see a particularly large asteroid moving towards them. Act Three Tucker and Mayweather board Shuttlepod 2 and Mayweather launches it. The two large asteroids collide, sending small pieces at them. They only have one thruster left, but Mayweather can get them back to Enterprise. Inside the Seleya s engine room, Archer's team find out that the transceiver has been damaged. T'Pol is in a very fragile state, but remains calm for long enough to tell Archer what needs to be done. Reed has encrypted the locking mechanism on the doors but he doesn't know how long it'll hold. In the launch bay, Tucker, Mayweather and an engineering crew are working on repairs to Shuttlepod 2. Tucker is contacted by Sato, who is receiving a transmission from the captain. Archer asks if they can go and pick them up, but it'll be a few hours before Shuttlepod 2 is ready to go again. Archer says he's sending some biodata that he wants Phlox to analyze, before terminating the comm link. Tucker tells his men to get a repair team. On the Seleya, T'Pol has rerouted the bulkhead controls to engineering. Reed has finished realigning the actuator circuits, and as T'Pol puts her hand into an access port, she gets a shock. Angry, she throws the circuits at Reed and Archer. She then accuses them of undermining her work when Archer and Tucker looked over the Xindi starcharts without her. Archer tells her they are all going to get off the ship, safely. Reed suggests causing an overload in the Seleya s power grid that would override all systems, including the bulkhead mechanisms. T'Pol says that with the warp core being unstable, it would probably shut down antimatter containment, causing a reactor breach. Archer says there isn't any other choice. Backing off, T'Pol draws her phase-pistol on Archer, as Hawkins and Reed point their rifles at her. Reed notices, and informs Archer, that T'Pol's phase-pistol is set to kill. T'Pol thinks Archer is trying to get revenge on the Vulcans, who undermined his father's work, among other things. Archer reiterates: they're on a rescue mission. T'Pol doesn't believe him. Archer asks her why would they keep their weapons on stun if they were trying to kill the Vulcans. There is a bang at the door, and as everyone turns, Archer seizes the moment. Disarming T'Pol, he then grabs his own phase-pistol and points it at T'Pol. In Enterprise s sickbay, Phlox and Tucker are analyzing the bioscans. They have found out that trellium is the cause of the Vulcan crew's symptoms. Tucker notes that T'Pol hasn't shown any signs of trellium exposure, but Phlox guesses that it is because she has not been near large quantities of it. Unfortunately for the crew of the Seleya, they had the misfortune of wandering into an asteroid field loaded with the compound. Trellium-D has become a potent neurotoxin to the Vulcan nervous system, and it is stopping them from controlling their emotions. In a corridor, two Vulcans open a panel and pull out an actuator. Archer is talking to Phlox about the condition of the Vulcans. T'Pol can yet be treated but the Seleya s crew is beyond help. T'Pol thinks that Phlox is lying. Suddenly, communication is cut off, and the compartment is being filled with hexafluorine gas. Act Four The Vulcan crew is attempting to gain access to engineering as Archer's team is trying to escape. They can't shut off the gas. Reed activates the overload as the team leaves through an access tube above them. As they walk along the corridors, the Vulcan ship begins its slow path to destroying itself. T'Pol tries to escape from Archer's care, but he stops her. Continuing, they find a rather large obstacle – part of the floor is missing, and the gap is significant. If they miss the jump, they will fall several meters to their certain deaths in space. They find a piece of framework, and throw it over the gap, so they can cross over. Archer asks T'Pol to go over with him but she refuses. As she is about to attack him, Archer stuns her, and lifts her over his shoulder, making his trip a lot more dangerous. He makes it however, as the ship rocks around him. Suddenly, the Vulcan crew appears, and Reed and Hawkins become occupied. Reed sends Hawkins across, but some Vulcans come from the side and almost pull him off. Archer and Hawkins get the bulkhead open slightly, as Reed attempts to cross the gap, firing all the time. He jumps the last part, before getting rid of the framework and sending another Vulcan plunging to his death. Finally back in , Archer's team find that the docking clamps are locked. They have just moments before the ship explodes. Then they are hailed – it is Shuttlepod 2, which frees them by firing phase cannons at the docking clamps. Both ships then race away from the cruiser as it explodes. Tucker has collected over sixty kilograms of trellium, and it should be enough to cover the forward hull. As Phlox could take a while in finding an inoculation for T'Pol, Archer orders Tucker to put the trellium in a bio-hazard locker in cargo bay 1. In sickbay, T'Pol is recovering. She is informed of the Seleya s destruction and Tucker's efforts getting the trellium. T'Pol wishes to be left on the next habitable planet, but Archer disagrees. It is Tuesday night: movie night. Phlox, with a big bowl of popcorn, is discussing the film with Tucker. They are trying to solve the mystery out loud, much to T'Pol's chagrin. She tells them to use logic more quietly. He gives Phlox the "that's not fair!" look, as the film stops. Archer calls the crew to their stations, for a tactical alert. T'Pol walks down a corridor by herself, rather quickly. She suddenly slows however, when she hears something behind her. She turns, then, ignoring it, turns back as someone walks right past her. She enters the turbolift, and a Seleya crewmember appears next to her, attacking her. She walks out on to the deck, which has an eerie red glow, and is acting like one of the Seleya s corridors. She is grabbed by several Vulcans who push her to the ground... she hears Phlox call "T'Pol!" and wakes up in sickbay, hyperventilating. She looks up and sees yet another Vulcan, before sitting up straight and being held by Phlox. He calms her down and says that she is safe. Her breathing slows, and she lies back down on the biobed, scared by what could happen next. Memorable quotes "There'll be plenty of time for movies after we've dealt with the Xindi." : - Archer, when Tucker suggests bringing back movie night to improve morale "No damage, though we may need a fresh coat of paint!" : - Reed as Shuttlepod 1 maneuvers through the anomaly filled asteroid field "I hope you won't write that landing up in your log." "Are you kidding? I'm gonna recommend they give you a medal." : - Mayweather and Tucker, on Mayweather's bumpy landing "I can't try to save Humanity without holding on to what makes me Human." : - Archer, to T'Pol "Part of the fun of a mystery is trying to solve it before it ends... using logic. You of all people should appreciate that." "Then use logic more quietly..." : - Tucker and T'Pol, while watching a movie Background information Production history * Filmed: – * Premiere airdate: Production * The original teaser pitch for this episode include scenes showing the normal duty aboard the Seleya before the Vulcans were exposed to the trellium. David A. Goodman wrote this first pitch. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse", audio commentary) * Rick Berman offered this episode to director David Livingston who was excited to do a horror movie instead of the normally very Star Trek themed episodes. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" audio commentary) * The Seleya was designed by John Eaves and rendered as a computer-generated image. It partially descended from Matt Jefferies "ring ship" design seen on the rec deck display in . The Seleya corridor set was built on platforms, elevated eight feet above the stage floor. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * Director of Photography Marvin Rush used a camera trick for this episode, known as "narrow-angle shutter". The result were that the objects in motion had an unnatural, almost strobe-like sharpness when filmed with this technique. This technique is heavily featured in filming commercials and sports films. The special lighting from below also supported this "zombie episode", according to Livingston. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary and audio commentary) * The Seleya sickbay set was a separate set built on Paramount Stage 18, next to launch bay set. The auxiliary control room set was built on Paramount Stage 8, right next to the Xindi council chambers sets. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * Though not named on screen, the Vulcan crewmembers of the Seleya were named "Vulcan zombies" behind the scenes by the production staff and performers. This description wasn't featured in the script but was on the costume tags. It was also referenced in the text commentary and audio commentary of the episode. * Originally, the sickbay scene with T'Pol and Archer was scripted to be the final scene of the episode. After David Livingston and Robert Lederman worked on a rough cut of the episode shortly after principal filming wrapped they found the episode a few minutes too short. Several days after principal filming, the second unit team filmed the "nightmare sequence" which became the final end of the episode. In the mess hall scene during movie night, the film watched by the crew was later added during post-production. The actors were working with a green screen. An original scripted ending, Archer kissing T'Pol, was rejected by Brannon Braga. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary; information from 2nd AD Michael DeMeritt; ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" audio commentary) Sets and props style circuit board]] * In the back of the transporter console, a TNG style circuit board can be found, a leftover from the previous use in . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * Shortly after this episode, a joystick was added to the main control of the interior set. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * The display of the rotating Vulcan skull seen in sickbay aboard Enterprise was purchased from an outside company. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * Production Designer Herman Zimmerman used several set pieces from the Seleya interior for the creation of the Andorian battle cruiser bridge in the episode . (Star Trek: Communicator issue 151, pp. 57 & 58) Furthermore were several walls from the rooms between the crawlways used for the Romulan drone ship in the episodes and . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * The small crawlway tube used by Archer and Reed was originally built for the set in . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * A Vulcan console table seen in the auxiliary control room aboard the Seleya was also seen in the episode . * The platform-like table in the auxiliary control room was previously used as science worktable in , Klingon table in , and Vulcan console table in . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * The wall panels seen in the corridors aboard the Seleya were later reused as set dressings for Commander Dolim's starship in the episode and were also featured for a variety of alien ships. * The corridor archways of the Seleya were previously used for several other alien sets most notably for the Suliban vessel interiors. (ENT Season 3, "Impulse" text commentary) * Three Vulcan medical charts in sickbay appearing aboard the Seleya were previously featured in the episode and designed by Timothy Earls. * The isolation pod prop seen in the sickbay aboard the Seleya was purchased from an unsuccessful science fiction television pilot for another studio. It was later also used in the episodes and . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * Several pieces of the Vulcan computer consoles and a Vulcan PADD seen aboard the Seleya were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. They were previously used as sections of the bridge in Deep Space Nine, Borg consoles in , and Vulcan display consoles in . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * The greenish Vulcan circuits held by T'Pol and Reed were made from old CD storage racks. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * A prop trellium rock from this episode was also sold off on eBay. * Several costumes, a wig, and a belt of the Vulcan crewmembers were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including the costumes of Ian Eyre, Alex Syverson, Steve Blalock, Carol Abney, Mark Major, and two unknown performers. * Among the auctioned costumes was also the costume of Jolene Blalock's stunt double Boni Yanagisawa. Cast and characters * Sean McGowan reprises his role of F. Hawkins from the episode . He will make further appearances later this season in the episodes and . * Veteran stuntman Tom Morga can be seen as the first "Vulcan zombie" in this episode and director David Livingston described it as a cameo role of Morga. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" audio commentary) * Due to the similar makeup and the flickering lighting of the episode, a team of seven stunt performers under supervision of Vince Deadrick, Jr. and a group of background performers were used to portray the ''Seleya'' crew. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) According to David Livingston they had a special training with him to make sure they move like zombies. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" audio commentary) Continuity * The Seleya was named for Mount Seleya on . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) * This episode finally reveals why the crew of the Vaankara acted in the way they did, in the video seen in . The crew of the Vaankara had been en route to assist the Seleya. * T'Pol's irrational suspicion that Humans are against her is a reversal of a similar scenario depicted in , in which Commander Tucker and other Humans suspect T'Pol of working against them. In "Strange New World", the paranoid members of the crew are affected by hallucinogenic pollen while here, T'Pol is affected by trellium-D. * The events of this episode are later covered in when Archer is sitting before a hearing which includes Vulcan Ambassador Soval. * This episode began the subplot of T'Pol's addiction to trellium-D, which lasted for three months, ending in . * In the episode "Damage", when Captain Archer faces the difficult decision to board the Illyrian ship and steal their warp coil, T'Pol will accusingly remind him what he states in this episode: "I can't try to save Humanity without holding on to what makes me Human". * The outline of this episode is similar to that of . In this episode, the crew can't tell if anyone is on the Seleya, as O'Brien and team have the same luck with Empok Nor. Garak becomes affected with a psychotropic drug, just as T'Pol became addicted to trellium exposure. Reception * According to the text commentary on the DVD collection and the audio commentary by David Livingston, this episode contains the shortest teaser in Star Trek history, clocking in at just over eighteen seconds. * Director David Livingston names this episode as his favorite episode of the ones he directed. He would have preferred to stay aboard the Seleya for the whole episode as he was not a fan of the B-story. (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" audio commentary) * Livingston praised the performance by Jolene Blalock. "Her performance is heart and soul, ...she nailed it and is a true gift to the episode." (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse", audio commentary) * Livingston also mentioned the special "Brannon touch" of the episode, the nightmare sequence and its ending which reminded him of the 1981 movie . Braga previously had a similar scene in the opening sequence of . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" audio commentary) Media * The DVD release features a text commentary by Mike and Denise Okuda. * The Blu-ray release features the text commentary and an audio commentary by David Livingston and David A. Goodman. Links and references Starring * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox * Jolene Blalock as Sub-Commander T'Pol * Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed * Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather * Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato * Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest star * Sean McGowan as F. Hawkins Uncredited co-stars * Carol Abney as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Joey Anaya as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Geneviere Anderson as operations division ensign * Jef Ayres as Haynem * Richard Bai as command division crewman * Steve Blalock as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Daphney Dameraux as operations division ensign * Ian Eyre as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Peter Godoy as operations division crewman * Glen Hambly as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Scott Hill as Hutchison * Amina Islam as command division ensign * Roy Joaquin as sciences division crewman * John Jurgens as command division crewman * Shawn Lane as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Mark Major as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Marnie Martin as operations division crewman * Tom Morga as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Aric Rogokos as sciences division crewman * Alex Syverson as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Ator Tamras as sciences division ensign * John Wan as operations division crewman * Michael Wickson as ''Seleya'' crewmember * Unknown performers as ** [[Seleya crewmember 9|Female Seleya crewmember]] ** [[Seleya crewmember 10|Female Seleya crewmember]] ** [[Seleya crewmember 11|Female Seleya crewmember]] ** ''Seleya'' crewmember ** Solin Stunt doubles * Alex Chansky as stunt double for Sean McGowan * Vince Deadrick, Jr. as stunt double for Scott Bakula * Boni Yanagisawa as stunt double for Jolene Blalock References 1951; 20th century; 2153; 47; actuator circuit; airlock; "all hands"; ; antimatter containment; Appointment with Danger; ; arm; asteroid; asteroid field; automation; automobile; autopsy; auxiliary control room; auxiliary grid; auxiliary transmitter; aye; bandage; bearing; bed; biobed; biodata; bio-hazard locker; bio-sign; blood; boarding party; boot; ; bowl; bow tie; brain; bridge; ; bulkhead; canteen; ; cargo bay; ; chief engineer; coil; comedy; command center; command chair; command division; commander; communicator; com system; consulate; coordinates; corporal; corridor; course; crawlway; crew; crewman; ; day; death; debris; deck; decompression; delivery man; Delphic Expanse; Denobulan; density; deputy science officer; detective; diagnostic; dinner; distress call; ; ''D'kyr'' type support craft; docking clamp; docking port; doctor; door; Earth; emergency bulkhead; emotion; engineering deck; ensign; ; environmental control; EV suit; father; fire; forensics; gardener; gas; glass; glove; ; hail; hand hold; hand scanner; helm; hexafluorine; homicide; ; hour; hull; Human; Humanity; hyperventilation; hypospray; imaging chamber; impulse assembly; inoculation; insomnia; intake manifold; iron bar; isolation pod; isotope; kill setting; kilo; kilometer; lab; ; ladder; launch bay; lesion; lieutenant; life support; light year; limp; lining; locking code; locking mechanism; log; logic; long jump; ma'am; MACO; MACO uniform and equipment; main power; maintenance crew; ; medal; mess hall; meter; microscope; minute; mister; month; movie; movie night; mystery; name; neck; nervous system; neurology; neurotoxin; night; nightmare; officer; operations division; ore; PADD; paint; paper towel; paranoia; particle rifle; patient; phase cannon; phase-pistol; pickaxe; planet; poison; popcorn; power; power grid; protein synthesis status; quarters; race; rate of decay; reactor breach; repair team; rescue mission; restraints; rock; rotational velocity; R&R; sabotage; science officer; sciences division; scope; Seleya; shuttle; ; ; Shuttlepod 2; sickbay; sir; situation room; skull; spatial anomaly; starboard; Starfleet; ; starship; station; strangulation; stun baton; stun setting; sub-commander; subspace eddy; synaptic pathway; synaptic regeneration; table; tactical alert; taxi; taxi driver; thermobaric perimeter; thruster; time; ; train; transceiver; transponder frequency; transporter; transporter accident; transporter alcove; transporter platform; transporter resequencer; trellium; trellium-D; Tuesday; turbolift; unnamed asteroid belt; Vaankara; ''Vaankara'' personnel; ventilation system; viewscreen; Voris; Vulcan; Vulcan casualties; Vulcan history; Vulcan language; Vulcan uniform; warp reactor; water; window; Xindi; Xindi starchart; year External links * * * * |next= }} cs:Impulse de:Impulsiv es:Impulse fr:Impulse (épisode) ja:ENT:幽霊船 nl:Impulse Category:ENT episodes